sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Mistykd/Spam blog+review chém gió gì đó
Chẳng biết tự bao giờ mình học cách sống thản nhiên Chỉ biết cười hiền trước những điều tai nghe, mắt thấy Có những kẻ ngoài đời thích làm đau mình lắm đấy Nhưng mình chẳng bận lòng... Chẳng biết tự bao giờ mình sống mà chẳng tha thiết đề phòng Những dối trá điêu ngoa, những lọc lừa giả tạo Đơn giản mình biết làm thế nào để sống trong tâm bão Vẫn thấy lòng bình yên... Du Phong (Dò trên mạng) Drama nhiều quá, thôi thì cứ làm việc của mình vậy. Sẽ try hard đọc vài thứ rồi viết review hàng tháng trên này Mà các bạn gọi đây là cái (trashtalk) diary của mình cũng được Bookmark manga (Mấy bộ hay hay ít nổi) _Futari no Renai Shoka: Bộ romance khá ngắn nhưng cực hay, không phải ở khoản lãng mạn mà về triết lý của sách. Thích nhất vẫn là hai câu "hapless victims, held in thralls by books", và "I started off reading books because I was lonely, but what I discovered was that as time went by, that reason ceased meaning much to me" _Shi ni Itaru Yamai: Đọc hơi buồn buồn, nhưng đủ độ feeling, nhân vật chính yêu một nhân cách được người khác sinh ra, không hẳn là một con người, nên hơi có mùi tragedy một chút _Haru to Natsu: Chị em sinh đôi, main yêu cô em máu Yan còn bà chị máu hentai, đọc hài. Ecchi lvl max cho anh em nokemoner nào cần giải tỏa _ Kanojo ni Naru Hi: Thể loại shoujo và gender bender (nam thành nữ), một trong số các bộ shoujo có nét vẽ tương đối ổn, ngoài ra thì bộ này miêu tả tình cảm cũng đep nữa _Oresama Teacher: Cùng tác giả với Gekkan shoujo Nozaki, bộ này là shoujo với reverse harem, Không còn là 4-koma như bên gekkan, nên có thể nói là phần nào đó nội dung cụ thể hơn, hài cũng nhiều hơn và cũng ý nghĩa hơn. Vẽ max đẹp (Nhiều nhân vật nam, nhưng nhân vật nữ cũng dễ thương vl) _Kimi wa Midara na Boku no Joou: Công khai trên các trang truyền thống, nhưng bộ này có thể coi như đã chạm tới tầm bí kíp (Hình như sắp tới có cả NTR thì phải) _Musunde Hiraite và Sakura Discord: Truyện hay, nhẹ nhàng, school life nhẹ nhàng lãng mạn luôn là loại manga mình thích nhất (Light novel thì là thứ nhì sau mấy bộ băng đảng của bác Narita) và hai bộ này có thể coi như là hai tuyệt tác trong thể loại này. Sakura thì cùng tác giả với Jitsuwa Watashi wa - cũng nổi lắm rồi. Tên các nhân vật chính - 6 người tất cả toàn là Sakura (từ đó mới có cái tên như thế - I miss Mysa :lol:) Mỗi chương truyện giải quyết mâu thuẫn và tình cảm của các cá nhân. Còn bộ Musunde thì... mình cực kỳ ấn tượng về bộ này, có khi còn mạnh hơn cả Ore-sama teacher nữa. Kết hợp giữa thể loại romcom học đường kinh điển với kiểu mỗi chương truyện có 1 nhân vật chính kiêm người dẫn truyện, các nhân vật cũng có liên quan đến nhau giống như Durarara. Đọc thích dã man. Một điểm cộng nữa là bộ này art đẹp max level, nhất là Senpai (dễ thương vl). Bộ này cũng là bộ thứ hai trong list (sau Ore-sama teacher) mà đọc xong mình chỉ muốn kêu lên: I want an anime pls pls pls _Soredemo Boku wa Kimi ga Suki: Người ta có thể loại harem (1 nhân vật nam được nhiều nhân vật nữ thích) reverse harem (1 nhân vật nữ có tình cảm với nhiều nhân vật nam). Nếu như vậy có thể coi bộ này là inverse harem (Nói chung là thực tế các mối quan hệ với phụ nữ nhiều khả năng kết thúc giống thế này.). Cảm giác đọc sơ vài chương thấy cũng kiểu drama như Hikaru, nhưng Hikaru còn có Koremitsu giúp đỡ, ở đây thì anh main phải tự mình giải quyết _Busou Renki (Anime): Manga cùng tác giả với bộ Kenshin. Ông nội tác giả này thích mặt sẹo hay sao nên để hết main chính sang tới nữ chính có sẹo. Nói chung bộ này đọc thì universe ổn (giả kim, homunculus...) có cả slice of life chen lẫn. Cảnh đánh nhau đấu lực không đạt lắm, đấu trí (kiểu soi chiêu thức tìm điểm mạnh điểm yếu) thì hay triết lý nhiều và cuối cùng thì khác với Kenshin, bộ này cũng happy end nhưng không thấy buồn man mác như bộ kia _Kyou no Yuiko-san: School life, romance, tsundere, cute, kissing, nice art... Không thêm nữa nhé _Ichigo no Gakkou: Thực tế và ám ảnh. Bộ này có 5 chương thôi, sơ qua thì nói về một cặp giáo viên và học sinh có con và cách, hướng các nhân vật giải quyết vụ việc. Ấn tượng của mình về bộ này là cảm giác nó là truyện tranh nhưng cảm giác cực kỳ thực và ám ảnh. _Hinamatsuri: Bộ này chủ yếu là slice of life và comedy, nhưng nhân vật nữ chính và một số nhân vật khác thì có siêu năng lực, còn nam chính là . Nói chung bộ này là tình cảm bạn bè cha con, không có romance. Ngoài ra thì bộ này có worst girl là nữ chính, angel girl với demon girl (2 vị này đều best girl cả) _Cafe Detective Club: Bộ này chủ yếu là comedy girl talk giống kiểu K-on, hay Gochiiusa, có cái là nói chuyện ecchi nhiều hơn (Dù bối cảnh vẫn all girl school) với cả có romance (có thằng em sinh đôi của một main nữ với một main khác). Bộ tiếp theo sau Musunde Hiraite mình mong có anime, vì nhân vật max tầm kawaii. Bộ này cũng không phải 4-koma nên đọc dễ chịu _Fujiyama-san wa Shisunki: Tình cảm, nhẹ nhàng, lãng mạn, không drama, không ntr, khá giống Kyou no Yuiko-san ở trên, nhưng nữ chính không phải tsundere, mà cao lớn hơn main nam, nhưng đọc vẫn dễ chịu. Mấy bộ kiểu này thì mình không chuộng có anime lắm vì plot khá đơn giản, nhưng truyện lại dài và không có chia arc, nhưng nếu có thì chắc là vẫn xem _Collapse of the world as we know it: 2 chữ Fucked up, thêm 3 dấu chấm sau 3 chap đầu tiên. Có lẽ lúc nào rảnh với đỡ kinh dị phải quay lại đọc _Holyland: Mình đọc khá nhiều các bộ shounen về võ thuật với đánh đấm, bộ này là seinen, nên cảm giác khác hẳn.Thứ nhất là nội dung là về đánh nhau ngoài đường chứ không phải trên sân đấu, luật lệ các thứ khác hẳn. Thứ hai bộ này giải thích khá tỉ mỉ cả các kỹ thuật được sử dụng. Thứ ba là nó không bị rơi vào vòng xoáy đơn điệu như kiểu shounen (Trong shounen thì cứ gặp địch->buff niềm tin-> thắng/ thua rồi lặp lại). Bộ này main nó mạnh từ sẵn rồi, chỉ có tâm lý hơi bất ổn, nên không có arc, chỉ là chia từng tập thôi. Cuối cùng, quan trọng nhất là phần miêu tả tâm lý nhân vật (dành hẳn 2 3 chương chỉ để nói về suy nghĩ của main) - có tag drama với psycho. Nói chung bộ này lại làm mình thấy hứng thú với truyện đánh đấm trở lại, nhưng theo một cách khác (Quote: Between the adult world and the world of kids, there, Holyland exists. The lenient law and the reality of violence rule a separate world. In that world, he was there. Category:Blog posts